


Wish for dreams

by Nyceri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Characters are based on IRL Friends, Diary Style, F/F, F/M, Gods I don’t know what I’m doing, M/M, magic maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyceri/pseuds/Nyceri
Summary: Those who look upon a sleeping witch are said to be curse to dream with them. Though there is no evidence of this curse, only bodies that were so void of emotions that they couldn’t even be considered living. Well that is if the witch is inexperienced. I would know I –





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> *word* = sound (not a voice)  
> “Word” = people talking  
> Word = narrator  
> \- = break  
> (Word) = visual discription

Frinoh, Augejre 32 of year 465  
You wouldn’t believe it! I meet someone. A boy by the name of Gillagin, he is super nic- (page ripped out)

Thursenfa, Juniral 13 of year 476  
“This is a voice recording. I am Quin, currently 20 years of age and female. My current occupation is that of an inquisitor for the prison. The city is that of Arcenaym in the southern district, house 1925 on Mirage alley. That is all current information.”  
*Some rustling sounds*  
*Humming*  
“I have work” is said in a saddened and different voice.  
*Footsteps for about 15 minutes*  
*about 4 minutes after footsteps started dripping water started*  
*Creak*  
*Crakel*  
*Jingle of keys*  
*Clang*  
“Now mister you need to tell me what happened” the voice is the same as the sadden voice but much happier.  
“I-I-I don’t know! I didn’ do it!” a new male voice said scared  
*Screams and a sizzling sound* the screams sounds like they came from the new male voice  
“I don’t know! Please!” The desperation in the voice is overwhelming, the one causing the pain must be heartless  
*Thrashing*  
*Snap*  
“Get Him off, Le-


	2. 6/14/476

Frinoh, Juniral 14 of year 476  
“This is a voice recording. I am Quin, currently 20 years of age and female. My current occupation is that of an inquisitor for the prison. The city is that of Arcenaym in the southern district, house 1925 on Mirage alley.”  
“This is a new recorder so a new feature will be added. I will now be saying a start time and finish time.”

START: 8:23 AM

“Ah I should go to the market today since I’m off!” That bright voice from before says  
*Humming*  
*Footsteps*  
*Incoherent conversations*  
*Jingles*  
*Whinnies*  
*Clopping*  
“Hello there Mr. Farmer how is your morning?” The sweet voice says  
“I’m good Karla, what would you like today?”  
“hmm… carrots, corn, potatoes, lettuce, and onions please.”  
“Right away”  
“Excuse me miss, have you hear of a man named fainear?” A new male voice  
“Yeah, he lives in that large tower on the hill”  
“Thank you very much! I will see you!”  
“No Problem of course always here to help!”   
“Here you are Ms. Quin”  
“Thank you, I will be on my way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “When things break, make them better”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Nyceri. Welcome to My first story! Sorry of any typos or improper grammar.


End file.
